


America Headcanons (Hetalia)

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Headcanons for this cutiepie
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, Hetalia Kink Meme, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

He's Actually Really Smart- Alfred is actually a secret genius and plays the dummy role because he knows that the others looked down upon him. But, sometimes he does break character and leaves everyone shocked and impressed with how much he actually knows. And it is Hella scary.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this cutiepie

Mama Bear- All of Alfred's states, capitals, colonies and territories are personified as well. He is extremely protective of his children and won't hesitate to kill anyone who harm's them in any way, shape or form. Make his babies cry and rest assured that there will be hell to pay.


	3. Cooking Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for this cutiepie

Alfred is an amazing cook, being the melting pot of cultures and a big foodie truly does come in handy when it comes to preparing food. And he is extremely talented at making just about every dish imaginable from all over the world.


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's relationship with his Asian allies and friends. As well as his FACE family.

Alfred and Kiku are like two peas in a pot. They both relay on each other's military training locations in case of upcoming war's and are huge on all things pop culture. Him and Im So Young (South Korea) enjoyed K-pop and k-dramas, whenever Alfred visits his friend he always makes sure that he leaves with the latest merchandise and vinyls form all of his favorite bands and solo artists, they also hang out at fan caves or arcades in Korea. Of course he is very protective of his family, you messed with them you messed with him and vice versa. Him and Ivan still have a very complicated friendly-enemies relationship with all of the tension between their bosses. But are slowly making progress to become better for the sake of Alaska/Aurora. And lastly it's no secret that him and Yao are rivals to the core but in private life these two are inseparable beyond repair they do say that love is a very dangerous and attractive drug especially if it was ment to be from the very start.


	5. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dangerous- Alfred can be very scary when pushed hard enough past the breaking point

If you value your life, Don ever in a million years pissed Alfred off. You'll have a very painful price to pay. He isn't called the world superpower or a walking time bomb for no reason.


	6. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even hero's have their off days.

Whenever he goes through his darkest day's, he drives to his mansion in his home country on the country side and stays in his bedroom with lound music playing in the background with his children there to help take care of him until he can get back on his feet. The number of triggers for this is limited from mentions of tragic events such as 9/11, memories of his mother native american, one of his late presidents or even one of the many shootings or abused stories that have happened in his home country can all take him into a dark place and he will usually come back better in a matter of three or four months.


	7. Sporty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is a master of sports and a big fan of them as well.

Sporty- He is gifted in just about every sport you can think of and the biggest fan of all of his home country team's. His most favorites are football, soccer, baseball, basketball, hockey, swimming and tennis. Just to name a few.


	8. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Thanks for reading this. More from me coming your way real soon. Bye, have a good day/ night. ❤🤍💙🇺🇸🚀


End file.
